Cooling systems for engines of vehicles, such as motor vehicles, typically include a pump configured to pump engine coolant around passages provided in the engine housings, such as the engine block and the cylinder head. In order to achieve sufficient cooling in all areas of the engine housings, it may be desirable for the flow rate of coolant through the passages to be high. Hence, cooling systems often implement a mechanical pump driven by the engine. Mechanical pumps are often large and heavy and can draw a large amount of power from the engine when operating.